Braces/Transcript
is in a waiting room at a dentist, looking through a magazine called "SMILE" Panda: Egh, ew! Egh! Hm... (Looks to left to see a poster) Huh? is a poster, with a parody of Uncle Sam replaced with a tooth saying 'I Want YOU To Brush Your Teeth' Panda: Oh! (Chuckles) That's actually kinda clever... what?! poster changes to it saying 'OR ELSE...' Panda: (Rubs eyes) Wha- poster goes back to normal Panda: Phew! (Grabs phone and sighs) bursts out of the dentist room Grizz/Panda: Done!/(Screams) Grizz: Hey Pan-Pan! Look who came back with perfect teeth. and Ice Bear show off their pearly whites Panda: Oh that's nice (Nervously laughs) Ugh, I hate going to the dentist. Grizz: Oh come on, Pan! It's nothin'! Dr. Clark: I see you bears are showing off your smiles; that's cool. and Ice Bear once again smile Dr. Clark: Anyway, I'm ready to see you Panda. Panda: Dr. Clark? Wait, you're a dentist too? Dr. Clark: Oh yeah, I have many degrees. to a display with all of Clark's degrees Grizz: Dang doc, that's impressive! Ice Bear: Ice Bear has more. Dr. Clark: Now let's go check those teeth, huh? Panda: Okay, (Nervous laugh) here I go! Wish me luck guys! (Nervous laugh) to Dr. Clark cleaning Panda's teeth Dr. Clark: Alright, Panda, you good to go. Congratulations, you've got perfect teeth. Panda: Ah! It's a miracle! Dr. Clark: Is what I would've said if that were the case. In fact, you need braces. Panda: (Aghast) Braces? Dr. Clark: (Pulls out tablet to show a visual) Although your teeth look fine now, as time goes on, your teeth will keep shifting until five years from now, you look like this. (Shows horrid picture of Panda's future teeth) gives a horrified look Panda: Do whatever you need to do doc. (Lays back down) to Grizz and Ice Bear in the waiting room Grizz: And I was 'when you put that salad on a pizza, and then I'll eat it' and he did! Dr. Clark: Hey bears, your brother's all finished. He had a minor tooth adjustment. And this is all your insurance will cover. comes out, with braces and headgear Panda: Um, hi guys... Grizz: (Gasps) and Ice Bear try to keep from laughing Panda: What is it guys? What's wrong?! (Grabs phone to look at himself) Wha- Oh my gosh! I'm hideous! phone then goes to static Panda: Huh? Doc, what's going on with my phone? Dr. Clark: Hm, looks like there's some electric interference because of all the metal on you. It's perfectly normal. Although I've never put braces on a bear before. Panda: Ugh, I'm a monster! (Sobs) Dr. Clark: Well, if anything gets outta hand- Panda: Oh, why me?! (Sobs) Dr. Clark (To Grizz and Ice Bear) If anything gets outta hand, here's my card. Grizz: Thanks doc, we got the kid. Dr. Clark: Well Panda, I'll leave you to your healing. Category:Article Stubs Category:Season 4 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Transcripts